


Little Wolf or Little Minx?

by Felyneve



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felyneve/pseuds/Felyneve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eric and his girl get into any kind of competition, they definitely take it seriously. A beast of my own creation with my favorite original character: Shiloh! Hope you guys enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wolf or Little Minx?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, if you guys remember when I had my old story up on here, Shiloh was the main character. Now I'm getting around to writing that again, but to tide you over I have little tidbits of her and Eric, who I prefer to call Shiric. 
> 
> Bleh, I'm rambling now. Enjoy!
> 
> Divergent and it's characters aren't mine. Original characters are.

She had always been sneaky, he knew that well enough, so it came as no surprise when she had tricked him into making another stupid bet with her. She provoked him by telling him that he was always slow getting dressed in the mornings. Eric, being egotistical about it, had made the bet that whoever got dressed and was out the front door before the other wouldn’t have to do chores for the entire month. 

So now they were in the process of getting on their underwear, Eric hopping around on one leg as he pulled his boxers up in record time. Then he feels her hands, suddenly touching his skin, creating a blazing path towards the tight fabric adorning his cock.

Eric nearly pushed her off when her hand dipped down, gently palming the slight bulge that rested against the black material. He knew better than to let her continue, but he had woken up with morning wood that they both had ignored, the leader being slightly upset over the matter.

Shi’s lips lightly touched his back as she increased the pressure of her palm as she pushed down on his growing erection. She quickly moved around him, ignoring the awkward angle as she continued teasing him, kissing down his neck gently, teeth occasionally nipping little brands into his skin.

He let out a shaky sigh as his erection grew harder, arousal tight in his body. He tilted his head back, allowing more access to the tattooed column of his throat. His adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows thickly, eyes drifting closed as her tongue swirls over his black ink.

The Dauntless leader feels her other hand come up across the planes of his abs until it reaches his chest, taking one of sensitive nipples between her fingers, making the Dauntless hiss through clenched teeth. He feels Shi’s lips form a smirk.

The bet forgotten, Eric’s hands move to her body, lightly skimming across her rib cage under her bra, intent on taking it off, but when he tries she lifts the hand servicing him and gives his wrist a slap, signalling a clear ‘No.’

He growls, low in his throat, as she pushes up against him, her lips moving to his neglected nipple, before taking it into her mouth. Eric moans hotly, head tipping back even further as his mouth hangs open.

“Fuck, Shi…”

The brunette’s teeth lightly tug at the small bud and his hands tighten around her hips. Her knuckles continue pinching at his other pec, her multitasking driving Eric insane as his mind fogs, his only focus on the actions of the woman in front of him. His hips buck against her, a silent plea for more, to which she shakes her head, grinning up at him while telling him to be patient.

Eric’s hands grip at her skin tighter with a bruising force, his low moans filling the room as she works at his nipples, his pectorals twitching here and there in response to her groping hands and mouth.

His stomach is slowly tightening up in knots, and he can feel his orgasm building. He moans again, rather brokenly, his own way of telling her how close he really is, and then she pulls back, grinning wickedly as her hands move at amazing speed, pulling Eric’s boxers down around his ankles before dashing to the bathroom, grabbing the clothes she had laid out on the bed on her way. The door slams closed, and Eric’s still in a daze, his hard cock twitching as the cool air hits it. Then he curses himself for falling for the same trick that she’s pulled nearly every time they make a stupid bet.

He reaches down, pulling his boxers up before walking briskly, and a bit frustratedly, to the closet to grab a shirt. He’s quick in turning around, grabbing the jeans he put out on the bed when he first got up.

He struggles pulling them up quickly, mind still dazed over the faint pulsing of cock, hopping around haphazardly as he gets them up onto his hips. He leaves the buttons open as he pulls on his socks and boots as quickly as possibly, not bothering with the laces either.

His mad dash to the bedroom door and out into the hallway is something to behold as he straightens out his shirt, flipping it around several times in an attempt to find out where to put his head. He hears the bathroom door opening as he runs towards the front door, forearms through the tight shirt, making him look like he’s impersonating a big scary monster for a bunch of children.

Shi, who is also still trying to put on a shirt with her jeans around her thighs, runs after him, half tempted to screech at him to stop. Eric bends, groping for the door handle, flinging the door open just as Shi slams into his back, sending them both toppling to the floor.

Eric falls face first onto the ground, unable to stop himself as his arms and head are still tangled up in his black shirt. Shi front flips, flying over her head and onto her ass just a foot away. Her hands shake as she quickly pulls her tank top down, buttoning up her jeans before giving a call of triumph, her tailbone stinging.

“Aha! I win! No chores for a month! Fuck yeah!” She shouts, her battle cry bouncing off of the rock walls. “Suck it, Eric!”

Eric tries to respond, but it comes out as a mere spiteful grumble. His chin and jaw ache and he still hasn’t managed to get his head through the shirt hole to see the outside world.

His girlfriend suddenly goes silent and he struggles to push himself up, managing to get his arms out completely before pulling the shirt down, releasing his head from it’s black material prison.

Tris is standing a yard away from the with three transfer initiates standing behind her, mouths agape. Tris looks a little different, her arms slowly folding as a smirk spreads across her face. She’s used to their competitiveness, after all, Shi and Tris are good friends, Eric slowly becoming one himself.

The tips of Eric’s ears burn, and Shi grins, cheeks red as she stands up, dusting herself off as she pulls her jeans up completely with a wiggle of her hips. She glances to Eric, her grin practically blinding him before she turns back to the small blonde woman.

“What can we help you with?” She tries to keep the laughter from her tone, but Eric can hear it as he slowly pushes himself up onto his knees.

Tris’ smirk grows a little more as she replies, “Well, I was going to hand these three troublemakers off to Eric, but I can see that he’s busy right now.”

Eric narrows his eyes at her, making her bite her lip to conceal her laughter as he stands up slowly. “Go back to the Training Room. I’ll be right down,” he grits out.

Her laughter is heard as she walks away, the initiates stunned and silent about what they had just witnessed, a little bit of fear tightening in their chest as they think about what he’s going to do to the small woman who had tackled him.

Eric’s pride is slightly bruised, and he lets it show when he turns to look at Shi, whose grin is still a mile wide as she looks up at him. Fire blazes in his eyes and he lets out an angry sigh, nostrils flaring.

Shi giggles faintly, lightly patting his cheek. “Hey, I’ll make up for the tease later, okay?” Eric doesn’t respond and she leans up to kiss him gently. “I’m sorry for tackling you.”

“No you aren’t.”

“Well… Maybe a little bit.” Eric’s eyebrow raises in response. “I do feel a little sorry.”

His face finally softens a little, pushing his ego aside for a moment. “You fuckin’ better,” he says, before leaning down to kiss her. “I’ll be back, my Little Wolf,” he states before turning around and walking off, all the while subconsciously scratching his bruising chin.

Shi still grins after him, now unsure which she thinks is funnier, the fiasco that just took place, or the fact that in the rush Eric had forgotten to do his hair. As he walks away, his longer curls lightly bounce atop his head. She wonders how long it’s going to take him to notice as she follows after.


End file.
